sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Heroes (Team Sonic)/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do historii Team Sonic w grze Sonic Heroes (dialogi podczas przechodzenia poziomów i walk z bossami zostały wpisane dodatkowo do transkryptu). Czołówka biegnie przez pustynię; w tym samym czasie piosenka "[[We Can]" jest grana w tle, Tails i Knuckles nadlatują do Sonica na Tornado 2.] Tails: Patrz! To Sonic! zniża samolot, by pozdrowić Sonica. Sonic: Serwus Tails! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy! Tails: Sonic! Spójrz na to! wyciąga list od [[Doktor Eggman|Doktora Eggmana]. Sonic wskakuje i chwyta go, a następnie zaczyna czytać. Wiadomość ta jest hologramem na którym zdjęcie Eggmana przemawia do niego.] Dr. Eggman (list): Muhahahaha!! Zgadnij, co Sonic... Nareszcie stworzyłem ostateczną broń! W ciągu 3 dni, zawładnę światem. Myślisz, że możesz mnie powstrzymać? Ahahahaha!! Sonic: Hmm... brzmi jak zaproszenie na imprezę! Tails: Co teraz zrobimy, Sonic... Knuckles: Nie przejmuj się, zajmiemy się tym. Sonic: Heh, wiedzieliście, że za tym tęskniłem?! Czas, by obrać Eggmana ze skorupy… Tak, zabawmy się! i Knuckles wyskakują z samolotu i pędzą za Soniciem przez pustynię. podczas przechodzenia pierwszego poziomu Knuckles: Skoncentrujmy się obok siebie. Tails (do gracza): Dotknij punktu kontrolnego i zrestartuj się z tego miejsca, gdy stracisz życie. Każdy punkt kontrolny zwiększa również poziom lidera. Użyj przycisku X dla Fire Combination w układzie mocy. Wielokrotne ataki są wykonywane na wrogach, jeśli są wciśnięte we właściwym czasie. Jeśli poziom jest wyższy, ostatni cios jest potężny. Naciśnij przycisk A, aby przejść do mnie, dzięki czemu Sonic wróci z powrotem do normalnej postawy. Tails: Spójrz na te wszystkie roboty Eggmana! Zostawmy to Sonicowi. Knuckles: Shaa! Knuckles (do gracza): Naciśnij przycisk X podczas skoku, podczas gdy w formacji prędkości atakujesz wrogów naziemnych ze znakiem Blue Tornado. Blue tornado atakuje wrogów, kręcąc ich w powietrzu. Tails: Wszystko w porządku, mam to! Sonic: Ruszajmy tam. Tails (do gracza Pozwól mi pokonać latających wrogów! Nieważne, jak są wysoko, pokonam ich z wysoka, zaszokując ich atakiem Thunder Shoot. Knuckles: Mam to! Wygląda na to, że możemy użyć tej armaty, aby podjechać. Och! Niech Sonic zadba o to. Tails: Wow, kręci mi się w głowie! podczas przechodzenia drugiego poziomu Sonic: Pałac wodny… Tails: Wygląda na to, że roboty Eggmana też tam są! Knuckles: Jestem gotowy się nimi zająć! Tails: Spójrzcie, tam jest dużo robotów Eggmana! Sonic: Zajmę się nimi! Tails: Knuckles, czy możesz złamać te ruiny za pomocą swoich pięści? Sonic: Ruszajmy tam! Tails: Kamienne filary po obu stronach ścieżki zaczynają się rozpadać. Lepiej uważajcie! Sonic: Knuckles, liczymy na ciebie! Knuckles: Jeśli używamy Triangle Dive, możemy poruszać się dookoła podczas lotu. Tails: Spróbujmy uzyskać przedmioty, jeśli tylko możemy! To musi być mój szczęśliwy dzień! Sonic: Ten żółw pływa z blokadą na plecach! Tails: Wygląda bardzo ciężko… Knuckles: Dobrze, że przynajmniej on będzie go nosić, a nie nas! Wygląda na to, że ten sejf jest chroniony przez roboty. Powinniśmy najpierw zająć się nimi. Sonic, zrób coś z tarczą robota! Tails: Tak! Tails (do gracza): Atakuj wrogów za pomocą Fire Dunk, naciskając przycisk X w układzie mocy. Knuckles będzie strzelać nami na wrogów, jako kule ognia. Knuckles: Mam to! Przejdźmy tam. Och! Co jest z tą gigantyczną skałą? Tails: Ona pędzi prosto na nas! Sonic: Wynośmy się stąd! Teraz ruszajmy! Tails: Ahhh! Teraz są dwie skały! Knuckles: Wygląda na to, że nasz znajomy dołączył do imprezy! Sonic: Whoa!! Tails: Ja spadam!! Knuckles: Whoa!! Przed walką z Egg Hawk Hawk leci nad ruinami oceanu. Dr. Eggman: Muhahaha! Zaprzestańcie swych daremnych starań! Robicie z siebie zwykłych głupców. Sonic: Hmph! Sądzę, że będziesz musiał to odszczekać, doktorku! podczas walki Sonic: Rany… On jest na pewno upartym naukowcem! Tails: Nie jestem jeszcze gotowy, aby się poddać! Knuckles: To jest duch, Tails! Eggman: Uruchom atak obrotowy! Sonic: Co się stało, Eggman? Nic nie zostało? po walce Doktor Eggman: To jeszcze nie koniec! Przed Grand Metropolis Sonic przybywa do Grand Metropolis. Futurystyczne samochody są widoczne jak przejeżdżają przez nowoczesne miasto. Knuckles: Wygląda na to, że Eggman uciekł do miasta. Tails: Roboty Eggmana przejmują kontrolę nad wszystkim! Sonic: Znajdźmy Eggmana i pokażmy mu prawdziwą moc współpracy! podczas przechodzenia pierwszego poziomu Tails: To musi być automat energetyczny. Knuckles: Energetyczny? Sonic: Więc to dlatego energia przepływa przez te czerwone rury. Tails: Jestem napędzany do przodu! Teraz mogę dogonić Sonica! Knuckles: Nie idziemy tam, prawda? Sonic: Pewnie, że tak! Tails: Te maszyny pochłaniają energię z drogi! Sonic: Jak długo może on to robić? Knuckles: Nie możemy mu pozwolić stąd uciec! Knuckles (do gracza): Naciśnij przycisk X podczas skoku, podczas gdy w formacji prędkości atakujesz wrogów naziemnych ze znakiem Blue Tornado. Blue tornado atakuje wrogów, kręcąc ich w powietrzu. Tails: Lepiej zostawmy to Sonicowi! Knuckles (do gracza): Podczas szlifowania użyj przycisku X, aby przyspieszyć, zaś lewej gałki – do równowagi. To tak, jakby ten cel mówił nam, aby uderzyć go piłką. podczas przechodzenia drugiego poziomu Sonic: Woohoo! Tails: Wow, kręci mi się w głowie! Knuckles: Ale dzika jazda! Tails: Roboty Eggmana już nie są dobre! Najpierw się ich pozbądźmy! Knuckles: Tails, latający wrogowie są teraz twoi! Zaatakuj ich przy użyciu Thunder Shoot. Tails: Ta droga w górę jest idealna do latania! Knuckles: Zostawmy to Tailsowi. Tails: Ciekawe, czy gdzieś jest jakiś przełącznik. Te kule ognia wytwarzają dużo energii ... nie ruszajcie się! Knuckles: Wow! Co to jest? Tails: Było blisko! Spójrz tam! To zbiornik na energię do magazynowania! Sonic: To się podnosi! Prędko, musimy dostać się do środka! Those barrier devices look like the ones we saw on the path… That means Eggman’s robots must be linked to the devices! Przed walką z Team Rose Rose czeka na wysokiej platformie w Grand Metropolis na Team Sonic który się pojawia. Amy: Mam cię! Mój ukochany! Sonic: Amy, co ty tutaj robisz? Amy: Sonic! Tym razem nie uciekniesz od małżeństwa! Amy: (przed walką) Sonic, poddaj się! Tym razem jesteś mój. podczas walki Sonic: Amy, spadaj stąd! Nie mamy teraz czasu na zabawy! Tails: Zejdźcie nam wszyscy z drogi! Knuckles: Czy ty grasz z sercem tej dziewczyny, Sonic? Cream: Proszę powiedzcie nam, gdzie jest Chocola! Wizyta w Casino Park Sonic spaceruje na czerwonym podłożu w Casino Park. Sonic: Stary, Amy sobie tak łatwo nie odpuszcza. Knuckles: Co to za miejsce… ale tu jasno! Sonic: Mamy trochę czasu… Czujecie, ze macie szczęście? Tails: Sonic! Pozostały nam tylko 24 godziny! Sonic: OK! Ruszamy! Sonic ruszają w dalszą drogę.. podczas przechodzenia pierwszego poziomu Tails: To całe miasto jest jak gigantyczne kasyno. Knuckles: Budynki i drogi są częścią do stołu na pinball. Sonic: Heh. Całkiem fajne! Hej, one są tam! Tails: To roboty Eggmana! Knuckles: Ja się nimi zajmę! Tails: Zbliż się do przełącznika i naciśnij przycisk X, aby uchwycić uchwyt. Użyj lewej gałki kontrolera, aby nacisnąć i pociągnąć za uchwyt. Naciśnij ponownie przycisk X, aby zwolnić. Wow, kręci mi się w głowie! Sonic: One są tam! Tails: Roboty Eggmana Knuckles: Zostaw to mnie, Sonic! Tails (do gracza): Jeśli zrobi to robot, nie będziesz mógł uciec. Musisz go zniszczyć, zanim ktokolwiek zostanie złapany. Zmień kamerę na widok lidera za pomocą prawej gałki na kontrolerze. Knuckles (do gracza): Wygląda na to, że możemy zmienić lidera nawet podczas stołu do gry w pinball. W ten sposób wszyscy możemy wejść do tego olbrzymiego automatu… Tails: Myślę, że musimy włączyć jakiś przełącznik, żeby otworzyć te drzwi. podczas przechodzenia drugiego poziomu Knuckles: To jest naprawdę strome. Ostrożnie! Tails: Dlaczego nie spróbujemy tam wchodzić? Knuckles: Tu jest BINGO na stole. Tails: Serio? Sonic: Zabawa dopiero się rozpoczyna! BINGO! Tails: BINGO! Tails (do gracza): Dla BINGO masz 20 pierścieni. Zapal wszystkie numery na karcie i otrzymasz dodatkowe 40 pierścieni. Każda karta jest warta 200 pierścieni. Tails: To sklepienie! Knuckles: To musi być to miejsce, w którym Eggman zachowuje wszystkie swoje pieniądze. Sonic: W takim przypadku zgaduję, że możemy sobie pomóc! Tails: Tak jest! Powietrzne BINGO! Przed walką z Robot Carnival Sonic stoi na szczycie okrągłej platformy z Eggmanem, który się nad nią unosi. Knuckles: Eggman! Dr. Eggman: Muhahaha. Dlaczego by się tu nie zabawić, póki macie jeszcze szanse. W każdym bądź razie, pozostał wam tylko 1 dzień i wiemy, kto wygra! podczas walki Sonic: Dalej, Eggman! Chcesz się zabawić? Tails: Uważaj, Sonic! Sonic: Hmph! Ja się nim zajmę sam. Dr. Eggman: Wygląda na to, że to ich grupa. Przyjdź i weź trochę! Sonic: Nie poddamy się tak łatwo, Eggman! Knuckles: One są wszędzie! Dr. Eggman: Hmph! Nieźle! Dr. Eggman: Co się dzieje? Nic nie zostało? Sonic: Trzymajcie się! Knuckles: Właśnie się rozgrzewam! Sonic: Hmph, to jest dopiero początek! Dr. Eggman: (po walce) Nie bądźcie tacy podekscytowani, chłopcy... to było za łatwe. Przed Rail Canyon Sonic jedzie na rynnach w Rail Canyon. Sonic: Tails! Ile pozostało nam czasu? Tails: Mamy czas do zachodu! Sonic: Tails! Knuckles! Dajcie z siebie wszystko… Cała naprzód! Tails: Okay! Knuckles: Dobra! podczas przechodzenia pierwszego poziomu Sonic: Tak! Ale widok! Tails: Spójrzcie na te kaniony! Knuckles: Patrz na rynny, Sonic! Tails: To roboty Eggmana! Tak! Rynna… Knuckles: One wyciągają wszystkie sztuczki! Sonic: Tak jest! Tak! Level up! Tails: Level up! Sonic: Co jest z tym pociągiem? Tails: Sonic! Uważaj! Sonic: Whoaaa! Knuckles: Niech Sonic się tym zajmie. Tails: Zostawcie to mnie! Sonic: Ruszajmy! Tails: To jest pociąg pancerny! Sonic: Chcecie się pościgać? Tails: Uważajcie! Sonic: One są tam! Tails: Roboty Eggmana! Knuckles: Zostaw to mnie, Sonic! Tails: Wow, spójrzcie na te wszystkie pociągi pancerne. Sonic: Nie marnujmy czasu, ruszajmy! podczas przechodzenia drugiego poziomu Tails: Robi się tutaj strasznie. Sonic: To dlatego, że zbliżamy się do centrum. Knuckles: Myślę, że chyba zmierzamy we właściwym kierunku … Sonic: Whoa!! Knuckles: Tunel? Tails: Zastanawiam się, jak długo to jest. Sonic: Jeśli zatrzymamy się przed tymi pociągami, będziemy w porządku. Juhuu! Knuckles: Zaraz to zniszczymy! Tails: Dlaczego nie pójdziemy tam? Musi to być wewnętrzny mechanizm olbrzymiej armat, który zobaczyliśmy wcześniej. Sonic: Hej, spróbujmy to wypalić! Knuckles: Hej, ruszcie się teraz! Nie rób tego, Sonic! Sonic: Wow, to jest to, co nazywam lotem! Tails: Uf! Knuckles: Myślę, że moje serce się zatrzymało! Sonic: Ruszajmy tam. Knuckles: Nie pójdziemy tam, prawda? Sonic: Pewnie, że tam! Tails: Ja spadam! Sonic: Przeskoczmy do samochodu, jak je zniszczymy. Tails: OK! Knuckles: Tak jest! Sonic: To jest to! Ruszajmy dalej! Tails: OK! Knuckles: Jestem tuż nad tobą! Knuckles: To naprawdę strome miejsce. Bądźcie ostrożni Sonic: Znaleźliśmy to! Teraz, Knuckles! Zniszcz teraz rdzeń silnika! Knuckles: Mam to. Sonic: Za każdym razem, gdy bobsleje zostaną uszkodzone, jedna z postaci zostanie wyrzucona z bobslejów. Prędkość zmniejsza się, jeśli bobslej mnie wyrzuci i jeśli Tails się nie wyczerpie, bobslej nie będzie w stanie skoczyć. Knuckles: Zaraz to zniszczymy! Knuckles: Wygląda na to, że musimy aktywować wszystkie 3 przełączniki. Knuckles: To musi być baza Eggman prosto przed nami! Sonic: Tak jest! Ruszajmy! Przed walką z Egg Albatross Albatross leci nad kanałem. Team Sonic biegnie w tym kierunku. Tails: Sonic, zobacz! Knuckles: Ta rzecz jest wypełniona orężem Eggmana.. Sonic: Eggman, jesteś skończony! podczas walki Eggman: Wszystkie armaty gotowe! Ognia! Sonic: Jest tylko jeden sposób, aby przejść … Gotowi? Tails: Tak! Knuckles: Gotowi! Doktor Eggman: Będziecie tego żałować!! Sonic: Dobra! Jeden z głowy! Tails: Teraz musimy zaatakować cały statek! Knuckles: Ja zniszczę je wszystkie! Eggman: Odwrót! Sonic: Czy to jest to? Tails: Spójrzcie! Eggman ucieka! Knuckles: Ten facet nigdy się nie poddaje, prawda? Eggman: (po walce) Zapłacicie mi za to! Po walce Egg Albatross Sonic pędzi w stronę pokonanego Eggmana leżącego na podłodze w [[Bullet Station]. Wygląda na to, że model z głową Eggmana na sprężynie wystająca z brzucha, stanowiła jakby przynętę dla całego zespołu. Model mówi głosem samego Eggmana.] Dr. Eggman (model): Muhahaha! Jeszcze raz, głupcy zostaliście oszukani! Tails: To podróbka?! Dr. Eggman (model): Z tych kanionów, patrzcie jak podbijam świat z moją flotą powietrzną,,, I tym razem nie możecie mnie powstrzymać! odwraca się i widzi ogromną armadę statków na niebie. Sonic: Do licha… pułapka, byśmy stracili czas! biegnie tam. Knuckles: Sonic! stara się dogonić Sonica. Tymczasem Tails odszyfrowuje prawdziwą naturę podróbki Eggmana. Tails: To nie jest robot Eggmana. biegnie w stronę Sonica i Knucklesa. Sonic! Knuckles! Zaczekajcie na mnie! Tails opuszcza, podróbka Eggmana topnieje w purpurową ciecz i przemienia się w Neo Metal Sonica. Neo Metal Sonic: Wszystkie dane form życia… zostały skopiowane. Przed walką z Team Dark podczas przechodzenia pierwszego poziomu Sonic: Eggman! Tym razem nie ma wyjścia! Tails: Wow, kręci mi się w głowie! Spójrzcie! Tam jest jakaś żaba! Sonic: Hej, to jest słodkie! Knuckles: Kto by nie pomyślał, że ta rzecz może unosić się w powietrzu. Whoa! To naprawdę strome miejsce. Bądźcie ostrożni! Tails: Uważajcie na roboty Eggmana! Sonic: Ja się nimi zajmę! Ruszajmy tam. Tails: Spójrzcie! Znowu jest ten kwiatek! Sonic: Czy powinniśmy użyć go do ponownego lotu? Co za widok! Knuckles: Mamy też grzyby leśne na mojej wyspie ... ale nie tak ogromne. Nie idziemy tam, prawda? Sonic: Pewnie, że tak. Knuckles: Co za dzika jazda. Co z tym bluszczem? Może możemy na to poradzić. podczas przechodzenia drugiego poziomu Knuckles: Jesteś pewien, że tu jest bezpiecznie? Sonic: Tam są! Tails: Roboty Eggmana! Knuckles: Zostaw to mnie, Sonic! Deszcz wzywany przez czarną żabę służy do zabijania roślin. Tails: Hej, znowu jest ta czarna żaba! Dlaczego nie spróbujemy tam wchodzić? Knuckles: Nie idziemy tam, prawda? Sonic: Pewnie, że tak. Knuckles: To naprawdę strome miejsce. Bądźcie ostrożni! Tymi owocami można trafić w wrogów… Sonic: Znowu ta czarna żaba! Knuckles: Zostawmy to Tailsowi. Tails: Spójrzcie! Znowu ten kwiatek! Sonic: Czy powinniśmy użyć go do ponownego lotu? Knuckles: Shaa! Uważajcie, żeby nie spaść w dół! Sonic: Próbuje nas zabrać na koniec bagna! Pospieszcie się! Knuckles: Uf, było blisko. Sonic badają [[Frog Forest] kiedy Team Dark stoją na platformie nad nimi. Shadow dostrzega zespół.] Shadow: Zobacz, to ten jeż... Rouge: Zastanawiam się, o co chodzi z tym wielkim pośpiechem? Założę się, że ci goście skończą wchodząc mi w drogę i sprawiając problemy. zauważa Team Dark nad nimi. Knuckles: Hej, czy to nie... Tails: Sonic! Sonic: Heh. I mów tu o byciu upartym I pełni niespodzianek... Rouge: Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, chłopcy! Jak źle, że musieliście przejść całą tą drogę na nic! Teraz my się tym zajmiemy. Knuckles: Coś ty powiedziała? Omega: Sensory skupione na Eggmanie. Niezgodni intruzi zostaną zniszczeni. Sonic: Hmm, nie wiedziałeś? My też mamy randkę z Eggmanem. Shadow: Doprawdy... a więc, będzie to randka ze ŚMIERCIĄ! Sonic: Hej! To moja kwestia!! i Shadow skaczą do walki. podczas walki Shadow: O co chodzi z tym jeżem, który wygląda jak mój bliźniak? Sonic: To nie najlepszy sposób na powitanie tych, których nie widziałeś przez jakiś czas?! Shadow: Kim są ci osobnicy? I jak o mnie tyle wiedzą? Tails: Niektóre postacie są najlepsze przeciwko formacji wroga. Pozwól mi być liderem, gdy wrogowie są w formacji mocy. Sonic: Shadow, czy ty straciłeś swoją pamięć? Omega: O jednego zwolennika mniej, teraz zniszczę was wszystkich! Przed Hang Castle Sonic idzie na tereny nawiedzonego zamku. Tails czuje się tam przerażony. Tails: Sonic, jesteś pewien, że to dobra droga? Sonic: Widziałem Shadow’a i Eggmana kierujących się w tą stronę. To musi być dobra droga. Tails: Ale tu jest strasznie. Knuckles: Być może... to co zobaczyliśmy, to był duch Shadowa. Tails: Ccccccoooooo...! Przestań, Knuckles! Sonic odwracają się w stronę zamku i biegną tam. podczas przechodzenia pierwszego poziomu Knuckles: Co się dzieje? Tails: Zamek jest odwrócony do góry nogami. Knuckles: Ten przypadek można odblokować za pomocą przełącznika. Tails: Aaaahh! Przeszliśmy do góry nogami! Sonic: Teraz wróciliśmy do normalnego stanu. Tails: To już wszystkie, Knuckles. Knuckles: Shaa! Tails: Ja spadam!! Knuckles: Hej, zaskoczyliście mnie! Sonic: Tutaj są! Tails: Roboty Eggmana! Knuckles: Zostaw to mnie, Sonic! Tails: Nie widzę wejścia do wieży. Musi być ukryte gdzieś tu. Sonic: Eggman ma poważne problemy. Spójrz na ten pomnik … Tails: Sonic, patrz! There’s a target switch. Sonic: Widzicie jakieś ściany, które moglibyśmy przełamać? Tails: Skaczcie! Knuckles: Skaczmy! Teraz! podczas przechodzenia drugiego poziomu Sonic: Co za zamek! Tails: Zastanawiam się, co dalej. Sonic: Czuję się jak Halloween z tymi wszystkimi duchami! Uwa! Knuckles: Hej, myślę, że coś może spaść na nas, jeśli wejdziemy w ten cień! Tails: Coś może się zdarzyć, jeśli ten przełącznik zostanie uruchomiony. Knuckles: Spróbujmy tam schodzić. Sonic (do gracza): Użyj hamulców i wskocz! Przycisk X w celu zahamowania i przycisk A, aby skoczyć. Przygotuj się! Tails: Tam jest jeszcze jeden przełącznik. To żyje! Sonic: Trzymajcie się! Knuckles: Zaraz to zniszczymy! Tails: Jest jeszcze jeden wózek! Złapmy to! Sonic: Powinniśmy najpierw zająć się wrogami. Tails: Możemy być w stanie wykonać Triangle Jump, ponieważ jest tak wąsko. Uważajcie! Knuckles: Co to za miejsce? Tails: Sonic… Sonic: Te trzy ołtarze wyglądają podejrzanie. Naprzód! Knuckles: Zostawmy to Tailsowi. Sonic: Knuckles, liczymy na ciebie! Knuckles: Uf, było blisko. Tails: To była jedna szyja bitwy. Sonic: Żaden problem… bułka z masłem. Przed walką z Robot Storm [Egg Mobile leci nad platformą, gdzie Team Sonic stoi.] Sonic: Próbujesz nas teraz powstrzymać? Chyba sobie żartujesz! Eggman wali swoimi rękami w Egg Mobile. Dr. Eggman: Coś ty powiedział? Teraz naprawdę się wkurzyłem!! podczas walki Dr. Eggman: Brać ich! Sonic: Nadszedł czas zapłaty, Eggman! Gotowi, chłopaki? Tails: O tak! Knuckles: Gotowi! Eggman: Haha! Muawahahahahahaha! Muahahaha! Zmiażdż ich! Knuckles: Za fajne! Eggman: Wygląda na to, że to ich grupa. Przyjdź i weź trochę! Sonic: Nie poddamy się zbyt łatwo, Eggman! Knuckles: One są wszędzie! Eggman: Hmph! Nieźle! Sonic: Co się dzieje? Nic nie zostało? Tails: Trzymajcie się! Knuckles: Dopiero się rozgrzewam! Eggman: Hmph, to jest dopiero początek! po walce Eggman: Nie bądźcie tacy podekscytowani, chłopcy… To było za łatwe… Przed Egg Fleet niebie, jest podziwiana cała armada z Egg Fleet na czele. Doktor Eggman wyśmiewa się z bohaterów, którzy próbują do niego dotrzeć. Dr. Eggman (głos): Muhahaha... wy głupcy musicie wszyscy życzyć sobie śmierci? Podziwiajcie ten niezwyciężony okręt wojenny, zbudowany przez ręce geniusza. Jego moc… jest nieporównywalna w całym wszechświecie! Sonic stoją na flocie wojennej. Sonic: Dobra Eggman, zacznijmy tą imprezę! podczas przechodzenia pierwszego poziomu Knuckles: Wow! Lecimy wysoko! Tails: Lepiej nie spadajmy! Sonic: Dalej, to jest nic! Ruszajmy dalej. Tails: Uciekaj od znaczników ... Armatki zmierzają na nasw ten sposób! podczas przechodzenia drugiego poziomu Sonic: To musi być siedziba główna Eggmana! Baza powietrzna! Przed walką z Egg Emperor Sonic konfrontuje Doktora Eggmana w jego Egg Emperor na czele Egg Fleet. Tails: Tym razem nie uciekniesz! Knuckles: Odpuść sobie! Sonic: Szach mat, doktorze! Dr. Eggman: Hmph! Dość tego! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles! Czas, byście poznali stwórcę! podczas walki Dr. Eggman: Pokażę wam, czym jest prawdziwe zło! Zakończenie powietrzny Eggmana gwałtownie eksploduje, powodując reakcję łańcuchową, która uszkadza inne statki w Egg Fleet. Team Sonic obserwuje pandemonium z nienaruszonego statku. Knuckles: Stary, mów tu o wyczuciu czasu... Sonic: Eeh, nie zbyt. Knuckles: No dalej, powiedz mi że się nie bałeś. Gdyby nie my, nie miałbyś żadnych szans! Sonic: Właściwie, może masz rację. Dzięki Knuckles. Ty też, Tails. Tails: Ahehehe... pojawia się znikąd i znajduje Sonica. Amy: Aha! Mam cię, Sonic! SONIC!! pędzi w stronę Sonica. On ucieka i próbuje ją zgubić. Sonic: Na razie chłopaki, spadam stąd! Amy: Hej, czekaj Sonic! Wracaj tu!! końcowe Kategoria:Transkrypty do gry Sonic Heroes